A Very Phreaky Christmas
by JessieBell10000
Summary: COMPLETE Erik, Christine, Raoul, Sherlock, Watson and a few other friends spend Christmas over Jessica's house, and what a phreaky Christmas it is.
1. Pink sweaters, Opera, and Makeup

Pink sweaters, Opera, and Make-up!  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own any POTO or Sherlock Holmes characters, if I did I'd be a very happy person, but since I don't I'm not that happy. But since I got the idea for this story I've been happy enough ^_^ R&R si vous plait! By the way, the Italian words are BAD so please just guess what they mean; don't actually attempt to find out. Thanks. Oh, one more thing, this is a mini-story off of Miss Literary Pageant 2003, so you may want to read that before this, or just smile and nod as you read along, I just took Erica and Jessica from that story so if you want to get to know them read that story.. ^_~  
  
(Sherlock, Watson, Jessica, Erica, Stephanie, Erik, Christine, Raoul, and Julia are all at Jessica's house for Christmas, it's a week before Christmas and everyone is doing last minute Christmas shopping. We first join the girls.)  
  
Erica: I still didn't get Erik a present.  
  
Jessica: Why don't you get him some composition paper?  
  
Erica: Good idea, where's the music store?  
  
Christine: I got Raoul this **Pulls out a pink sweater** do you think he'll like it?  
  
Julia: Duh! But it should have Tinky-Winky on it.  
  
Stephanie: I got Raoul this **Holds up a body bag** just in case. By the way, what did you get for Sherlock Jess?  
  
Jessica: Well, I got him a new magnifying glass and a couple of books.  
  
Julia: You even get each other nerdy presents.  
  
Erica: Let's go to the music store!  
  
(They go to the music store while the guys are on the other side of the mall.)  
  
Raoul: I got Christine this **Holds up a gift certificate to "Victoria's Secret"** I think she'll like it.  
  
Erik: **Stifling laughter** you will too.  
  
Watson: I bought Julia a Barney pocketbook! She'll love it.  
  
Sherlock: **Sarcastically** Of course she will. What do you think I should buy for Jessica?  
  
Erik: Something along the lines of a book.  
  
Sherlock: Good idea Erik.  
  
Raoul: I got that Stephanie person matches, she likes fire, you want to know how I know?  
  
Guys: Not really, no.  
  
Raoul: She tried to light me on fire for some reason. She said something about how I was a 'che cazzo' and a 'strunzi head'. I don't know, Italian is weird.  
  
Sherlock: Never say those words again.  
  
Raoul: Why?  
  
Sherlock: **Whispers what they mean**  
  
Raoul: O_o that's mean.  
  
Watson: **Stupidly** I want a pony.  
  
Raoul: Me too! Let's go get ponies! **They start to run away**  
  
Erik: **Grabs their collars** No! No ponies! **Squirts them with a spray bottle** Bad fops! Very bad fops! **Turns to Sherlock** I always wanted to do that.  
  
Sherlock: Let me try **Takes bottle** Bad dolts! Bad! Ha! This is fun!  
  
Erik: **Snatches back bottle** I'll take that thank you.  
  
(Back with the girls in the music store)  
  
Julia: I found a telletubbie CD! Must buy!  
  
Jessica: I found Bach's complete works on CD! Must buy!  
  
Julia: Dork.  
  
Erica: I found the paper. There is sure a lot of it. I wonder if he'll use some of it to write "Don Juan Triumphant." **Sighs**  
  
Christine: **Talking to clerk** Do you have the 'Faust' CD?  
  
Clerk: Uh. what's Faust, a rock band?  
  
Christine: You've never heard of Faust?! You have to be kidding me! I refuse to believe that. Now please tell me where the opera CD's are located.  
  
Clerk: Er. opera?  
  
Christine: **Totally spazzing** YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF OPERA! WHAT KIND OF STORE-PERSON ARE YOU?! YOU DISGUST ME!  
  
Jessica: **Dragging her away** what did I tell you about attacking non- cultured college students?  
  
Christine: Don't do it.  
  
Jessica: Exactly. Now here's the opera music.  
  
Christine: **Grabs Faust CD** Yay! I have Faust on CD!  
  
(They pay. The guys are in a make-up store)  
  
Sherlock: What are we doing in here?  
  
Watson: I need to find that special lip gloss that makes my lips all shiny.  
  
Erik and Sherlock: O_o  
  
Raoul: And my skin is dry, I need moisturizer!  
  
Erik and Sherlock: O_o  
  
Sherlock: You could probably get Christine's present here.  
  
Erik: Yes, I would say so, although I did get her other things as well.  
  
Sherlock: How much did you get her?  
  
Erik: Let's see, a gown, earrings, a regular ring, a necklace, shoes, the Faust CD, and a music box. But I could get her some perfume to go with it all.  
  
Sherlock: That is a lot of money spent on a woman who has a husband.  
  
Erik: Did you ever read the book about me? I still love her no matter what.  
  
Sherlock: Okay?  
  
Watson: **Comes back and looks like Mimi from "The Drew Carrey Show."** Don't I look pretty?  
  
Raoul: **Looks like skinny Mimi** Me too!  
  
Sherlock: You two dolts look horrible get it off.  
  
Erik: **Laughing hysterically** that was the perfect Christmas present.  
  
(The girls walk in)  
  
Girls: O_o  
  
Watson: Don't we look good?  
  
Stephanie: **Rolling on the floor laughing** Ha! You guys look so stupid! You guys too Watson and Raoul.  
  
Erik: **Pulls out Punjab lasso** Must I remind you of the consequences of making a fool of me?  
  
Stephanie: Shutting up.  
  
Erik: **Puts away lasso** that's what I thought.  
  
Julia: I want to play dress-up too! **Goes to put some of the make-up on and comes back looking like a drag queen** I look like a drag queen! Yay!  
  
Everyone else: O_o  
  
Jessica: Let's go back home.  
  
Erica: Yea, let's go.  
  
Stephanie: I want to go to the explosives store. I really need mercury! **Starts to twitch**  
  
Jessica: Oh no you don't. **Leads her away** 


	2. Picking and decorating the tree

Picking and decorating the tree  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any POTO or Sherlock Holmes people. I really don't own many of the people in my story as they are real people manipulated and changed to fit my story. I do not own any Steven Lynch songs either, but I do own Erica and Raoul's version of "We wish you a Merry Christmas." But please read and bon chance. R&R please ^_^  
  
(Everyone's at the tree lot picking out a tree 6 days before Christmas)  
  
Erica: **Shivering** Why did we wait until a week before Christmas to get a tree.  
  
Raoul: **Making a snow angel** I love the snow.  
  
Watson: **Makes a snowball and throws it at Sherlock** Ha! Your hair is white now!  
  
Sherlock: Stop it you dolt. **Makes a snowball and throws it really hard at Watson and hits him square in the face** that should teach you.  
  
Watson: That hurt.  
  
Raoul: Oh! I wanna throw one! **Throws a snowball at Erik**  
  
Erik: That's it! **Starts to strangle fop with Punjab lasso**  
  
Erica: Erik, as much as I would like you to kill him, you can't kill him before Christmas, maybe after though.  
  
Erik: **Releases Raoul** you're making this holiday terribly horrible for me.  
  
Julia: **Starts to sing** If I could be a super hero I would be justice guy. Making sure people get what they deserve especially women who lie. If a wife left her husband, three kids and no job, to fly off the f***ing Hawaii with a doctor named Bob-  
  
Jessica: **Cuts her off and talks really slow** considering the fact that song is terribly wrong we won't sing it anymore.  
  
Julia: **Sniffs** Fine.  
  
Erica: Besides, I've got a better song. **To the tune of "We wish you a merry Christmas** I wish you a phantom Christmas, I wish you a phantom Christmas, I wish you a phantom Christmas and a fop free New Year. No fops annoy you or all of your kin. I wish you a phantom Christmas and a fop free New Year.  
  
Jessica: I love it!  
  
Raoul: It's so catchy. I wish you a foppy Christmas I wish you a foppy Christmas I wish you a foppy Christmas and a Punjab free New Year. No lassos for you, or all of your kin! I wish you a foppy Christmas and a Punjab free New Year!  
  
Sherlock: I like Erica's version more.  
  
Erik: **Pulls out Punjab** I hate you Raoul. **Starts to strangle him**  
  
Erica: I said after Christmas.  
  
Erik: Fine! **Lets him go**  
  
(They finally choose a tree and go back to Jessica's to decorate it.)  
  
Jessica: Who brought the Barney ornaments?  
  
Watson: I did!  
  
Jessica: Too bad. **Throws them away**  
  
Watson: **Dives in the trash** No! I love you Barney!  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Sherlock: I like this ornament **picks up a violin ornament**  
  
Jessica: I got this for my birthday last year.  
  
Sherlock: Well then you can put it up.  
  
Raoul: **Throws a football and knocks the violin right out of Holmes's hand** Oh God!  
  
Jessica: YOU FOP! **Goes and attacks Raoul**  
  
Raoul: Ow! Pain! Hurtness!  
  
Christine: **Pulls Jessica off him** Poor baby Raoul! Are you okay?  
  
Raoul: I want my Pengy!  
  
Christine: **Goes upstairs and then comes back with a stuffed penguin** here's Pengy.  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Jessica: Anyway, Erik, you can put this ornament on **hands him a little mask and rose ornament**  
  
Erik: I don't see this very funny.  
  
Jessica: It wasn't a joke.  
  
Stephanie: **Playing with the red lights on the tree** they look like fire!  
  
Raoul: **Nervous** Fire?! Where?!  
  
Julia: I want a pet monkey! Watson, get me a monkey.  
  
Watson: I don't know where to get a monkey, but I can pretend to be a monkey! **Starts to act like a monkey**  
  
Raoul: I want to be a monkey too! **Starts to act like a monkey too**  
  
Erik: This is getting ridiculous, a little too ridiculous for my taste.  
  
Jessica: Oh well. Anyway, who wants to put the star on?  
  
Stephanie: I will, because stars are burning balls of fire suspended in space. Fire, heh, fire. **Puts the star on**  
  
Erica: We have one last thing to do before we're finished decorating.  
  
Christine: What?  
  
Erica: The mistletoe!  
  
Everyone: **Shudders and winces** 


	3. Baking Cookies

Baking Cookies  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own POTO or Sherlock Holmes characters, but I do own a deerstalker cap ^_^ Then, I don't own Nestle chocolate chips. Also, I don't own any name brand stuff I mention. R&R please.  
  
(They're sitting in Jessica's living room 5 days before Christmas)  
  
Raoul: I'm bored. Let's make cookies.  
  
Watson: I like cookies.  
  
Julia: **Pulls out Nestle chips** let's make Nestle Tollhouse Cookies!  
  
Christine: I love making cookies!  
  
Jessica: This cannot be a good idea.  
  
Sherlock: It may be amusing.  
  
Erik: If we must make cookies let's make some sugar cookies too.  
  
Everyone: **Blinks**  
  
Erik: What? You can make sugar cookies into different shapes.  
  
Jessica: I want to make sugar cookie sculptures!  
  
Erica: Can I make one like the Punjab lasso?  
  
Stephanie: Fire shaped cookies! Yes!  
  
Sherlock: Okay everyone, to the kitchen.  
  
(They all go into the kitchen and Raoul, Christine, Watson, and Julia are making the chocolate chip cookies while Jessica, Stephanie, Sherlock, Erik, and Erica are making sugar cookies.)  
  
Jessica: Let's see, we need sugar, water, eggs, vanilla, and some other stuff.  
  
Erica: Hurry up; I wanna play with the dough!  
  
Sherlock: This was never my favorite part of Christmas.  
  
Stephanie: The oven is hot like fire. **Smirking**  
  
Erik: While you guys were talking I finished the batter. Who wants to stir?  
  
Erica: I do! **Takes the bowl and stirs**  
  
(Meanwhile on the other side of the kitchen)  
  
Watson: **Wearing a bowl on his head** cookies! Cookies! Cookies!  
  
Raoul: **Hitting bowl with a spoon** Does this hurt?  
  
Watson: Nope!  
  
Julia: C'mon Christine, we'll make the cookies!  
  
Christine: Yay! Cookies!  
  
Julia: **Making up her own song** Cookies are funny to make! Cookies are good to bake! Cookies come from a happy place! I love cookies!  
  
Christine: **Starts to sing along and they make the batter**  
  
(On the other side of the kitchen)  
  
Jessica: Look! I made a cookie shaped like a magnifying glass.  
  
Sherlock: I made a pipe. **Snickers**  
  
Erik: I made a pipe organ, a music sign, a mask, and a church.  
  
Erica: I made lots of Punjab lassos! **Shows them about 40 Punjab lasso cookies**  
  
Jessica: You work really efficiently.  
  
Erica: I know. **Smiles really wide**  
  
Stephanie: I made fire shaped cookies.  
  
(They get ready to put the cookies in the oven at the same time)  
  
Raoul: Our cookies should go in first!  
  
Erik: No ours!  
  
Sherlock: We'll settle this by playing a game of chutes and ladders. Raoul you will play against Erica.  
  
Erica: How come I have to play?  
  
Sherlock: Because I said so.  
  
Erica: **Shrugs her shoulders** Okay.  
  
(They play the game and Erica wins)  
  
Julia: I hate you Raoul! **Hits him with a cookie tray and he falls to the ground**  
  
Christine: **Goes to get Pengy** Raoul darling? Are you okay?  
  
Raoul: I see pretty colors. **Grabs Pengy**  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Stephanie: **Looking at the oven** I like hot things. Fire, heh, fire.  
  
(Twenty minutes later the cookies are done)  
  
Jessica: **Takes a cookie** Okay, let's have a taste. **Takes a bite** these are really good!  
  
Everyone: **Takes one** Mmm.  
  
Watson: Now our cookies go in the oven! Yay! **Puts the cookies in**  
  
(Twenty minutes later their cookies are done)  
  
Everyone: **Takes a cookie** Eww!  
  
Jessica: These are disgusting! They're so salty! Nasty!  
  
Julia: **Looking at recipe** Oops, it says one teaspoon of salt, I put one tablespoon.  
  
Sherlock: These are wretched. **Throws them away**  
  
Raoul: Hey! I liked those.  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Erik: You are insane fop.  
  
Stephanie: Can I take the cookies outside and burn them?  
  
Everyone: YES!  
  
Stephanie: **Takes cookies outside and she burns them** Fire! Bwa hahahahahaha!  
  
(Later that night everyone's sitting around downstairs in the living room)  
  
Sherlock: You know what would make this perfect?  
  
Jessica: Minus the two fops and maybe some Christmas music?  
  
Sherlock: Well aside from that.  
  
Stephanie: A fire!  
  
Sherlock: Precisely.  
  
Jessica: The wood's outside. Come with me Sherlock. **They go outside and bring in some wood for the fireplace**  
  
Erik: This seems like the kind of Christmas that other people should experience.  
  
Christine: Yea, I agree.  
  
Raoul: **Referring to the fire** Look at the pretty colors!  
  
Stephanie: I love fire. **Lights matches and throws them into the fire that's already blazing** Burn baby burn!  
  
Jessica: Can we put on some Christmas music?  
  
Everyone: **Various phrases like, "Sure why not?" and "Okay" or "Whatever."**  
  
Jessica: **Gets a Christmas CD and puts it into the CD player** I love Christmas time, it's so relaxing.  
  
Sherlock: Come over here **She sits next to him and he puts his arm around her shoulder** this is what Christmas should be, spending time with the people who you care about.  
  
Watson: Yay! You still care about me. in that platonic kind of way.  
  
Sherlock: I meant Jessica, but I suppose I mildly care you're around.  
  
Raoul: I care about you Watson. in that platonic kind of way.  
  
Watson: Yay!  
  
Christine: Raoul, look up.  
  
Raoul: Okay? **Looks up and realizes he's under the mistletoe** Come here Chrissie!  
  
Christine: Okay. **Walks over and they kiss**  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Jessica: **Looks at the clock** It's late, let's all hit the sack.  
  
(Everyone goes into their rooms and go to sleep with the Christmas music playing softly and the fire flickering) 


	4. Decorating the House

Decorating the House  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own the Nativity Scene, Santa Clause, Rudolph the Reindeer, or any other Christmas legend you may know. I also don't own POTO or Sherlock Holmes characters. R&R please.  
  
(Everyone's outside decorating the house 4 days before Christmas)  
  
Stephanie: Let's go with a fire motif!  
  
Jessica: No, it's my house and I would like it to be semi-Christmas if we can help it.  
  
Raoul: Can I put the big Santa on the roof?  
  
Watson: I want to help! Then, we could put the big Rudolph up there too!  
  
Jessica: Sure, why not? Here take it. **Hands him the giant 6 foot Santa and Rudolph light up things**  
  
Erica: I want to do the Nativity Scene!  
  
Jessica: Okay, see that manger, that's where everything goes. Take these boxes **points to four boxes** and see what you can do with what's inside.  
  
Erik: I'll do the lights, after all I am probably the most graceful and we can't have anyone falling off the roof.  
  
Stephanie: What's wrong with you Erik?  
  
Erik: I don't know, but I don't want to have to go to the hospital on Christmas day.  
  
Julia: Good point. But can I put up wreaths?  
  
Jessica: I don't care! Just do what you want.  
  
Stephanie: Let's do something commemorating Moses by lighting a bush on fire!  
  
Jessica: No! I would like my bushes to remain green.  
  
Stephanie: Red is a much lovelier color.  
  
Jessica: Shut up and help Erica with the Nativity.  
  
Sherlock: What should we do?  
  
Jessica: We can put do those big blow up snowman things, first we have to tie it down then blow it up.  
  
(Raoul and Watson are attempting to get on the roof)  
  
Raoul: How do we get up there with the light up thingies?  
  
Watson: Well, we can um. well. Sherlock! What do we do?  
  
Sherlock: **Runs over** what do you two idiots need?  
  
Raoul: How do we get this up there?  
  
Sherlock: One of you could go up there and the other could hand up the two light up things and then climb up.  
  
Watson: Wow Sherlock, you really are a genius!  
  
Sherlock: Naturally, but I need to go back to help Jessica.  
  
Jessica: **In the background** Ugh! Stupid thing why won't you stay in the ground?!  
  
Sherlock: **Runs to Jessica**  
  
Raoul: Okay, I'll climb up first. **Climbs the ladder and Watson hands him a big light thingy but it's too heavy and he falls off the roof** Ow! Pain!  
  
Everyone: **Runs over to where he fell**  
  
Erik: Didn't I specifically say that I didn't want to spend Christmas day in a hospital?  
  
Raoul: I'm okay! I really am. But I need Pengy!  
  
Christine: **Goes to get Pengy** here he is dear.  
  
Raoul: **Hugs Pengy** I love you Pengy!  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Raoul: I suppose I could just get up **falls back onto the ground**  
  
Watson: **Picks up Raoul and takes him inside** He needs to go to the doctor's.  
  
Jessica: Let's just finish decorating the house.  
  
Raoul: Hey! Can't we go to the doctor first?  
  
Jessica: No.  
  
(They finish decorating and then take him to the emergency room to see Dr. Quack.)  
  
Dr. Quack: Well, Mr. de Chagny you broke your arm.  
  
Raoul: So that's why it hurts so much!  
  
Dr. Quack: Yes, that's why. But you need to get a cast.  
  
Raoul: Yay! Can everyone sign it?  
  
Stephanie: Hypothetically speaking, is it fire proof?  
  
Dr. Quack: No! It's not. Don't get any ideas!  
  
Stephanie: Are you accusing me of having ideas? Are you? If you are I swear I'll burn you so bad you'll be uglier than Erik!  
  
Erik: Hey! I wasn't even involved in THIS argument!  
  
Stephanie: Sorry, but I really needed someone to call ugly.  
  
Julia: **Hyper** so, can we eat some sugar? I think I need sugar! Sugar is tasty! Sugar is good! I want sugar!  
  
Watson: I want sugar too!  
  
Sherlock: Let's go home.  
  
(They go back to the house and Raoul is sitting by the fire)  
  
Raoul: I want hot chocolate.  
  
Watson: Me too.  
  
Christine: I'll make it. Who else wants some?  
  
Everyone: Yea.  
  
Christine: I'll be back in ten minutes. **Goes into the kitchen**  
  
Sherlock: I think we should each open one present early.  
  
Erik: Why, that's not part of the Christmas tradition?  
  
Sherlock: Because I don't like to wait and I know all of my presents anyway.  
  
Jessica: I agree, let's open a present.  
  
Stephanie: Can we burn one?  
  
Watson: No! But let's open one each.  
  
Sherlock: I'll be right back. **Goes downstairs and comes up with a box with holes in it** Here you go Jess.  
  
Jessica: **Opens the box and pulls out a German shepherd puppy** Oh! He's so cute! I'm going to name him Holmes!  
  
Raoul: Can I pet the puppy?  
  
Jessica: No! He's mine! **Hugs the puppy and then hands Sherlock a box** Here you go Sherlock.  
  
Sherlock: **Opens box and pulls out a magnifying glass** Thank you Jess, as you know my old one was getting a bit flimsy.  
  
Watson: **Opens the present Raoul got him** OH! A PINK CELL PHONE! I LOVE IT!  
  
Raoul: I knew you would like it.  
  
Christine: I'm back! **Gives everyone their hot chocolate** Raoul, open the present I got you.  
  
Raoul: Okay. **Takes the present and opens it** Oh my God! It's my favorite, a pink sweater! **Puts it on**  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Watson: **Picks up a present Sherlock bought him and opens it** Oh, it's a gift certificate to Friendly's. Thanks.  
  
Sherlock: I knew you would like it.  
  
Christine: **Opens one of Erik's presents** Huh! Erik! You shouldn't have! I love these earrings! **Gives him a really big hug**  
  
Erik: Anything for you my dear.  
  
Stephanie: **Rips open Raoul's gift to her** Oh my God! Thank you Raoul! For the first time I am actually glad you're alive! Thank you for the matches! **Actually dares to hug Raoul** Oh my God! What did I just do?  
  
Julia: Ha! You hugged the fop!  
  
Stephanie: **Pulls out a match** Do you want to know what happens when you piss Stephanie off?  
  
Julia: Never mind.  
  
Stephanie: that's what I thought.  
  
Julia: **Opens present Watson got her** Thank you Watson! I love the Barney pocketbook and since it is rainbow colored it'll go with everything!  
  
Everyone except Julia and Watson: O_o  
  
Erik: **Opens the present from Erica* *Composition paper! Thank you Erica! **Gives Erica a hug**  
  
Erica: **Dreamily** you're welcome.  
  
(Everyone goes to bed) 


	5. Christmas Party

Christmas Party  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own a whole heck of a lot of stuff except a Phantom mask, cape, deerstalker cap, tweed suit, dress clothes, a slew of POTO music boxes, a water color picture of Michael Crawford as Erik, and almost every Sherlock Holmes story, in a book I bought from someone else. That's about it. Yea, that's it. Oh yea, R&R si vous plait!  
  
(Everyone's getting ready for a Christmas party being thrown by some rich people 3 days before Christmas)  
  
Raoul: What are we supposed to wear to this thing?  
  
Jessica: You have to wear something rich, you know fancy. **Leaves the room to go get ready**  
  
Raoul: So instead of the red telletubbie sweater I'll use the black telletubbie sweater.  
  
Erik: No idiot, you need to wear a tux.  
  
Raoul: Oh, I hate tuxes, they're so itchy.  
  
Sherlock: Shut up and put on a tux.  
  
(Meanwhile in the other room)  
  
Stephanie: Do I have to wear a dress?  
  
Jessica: Yes, now put one on.  
  
Stephanie: **Crossly** Fine. **Pulls out a fire red dress and put it on with some high heels** How do I look?  
  
Jessica: Great. Now what do we think black **Holds up sleek black dress** or blue? **Holds up blue sleek dress**  
  
Erica: Black. I'm going to wear a green dress.  
  
Christine: Do you think this is acceptable? **Walks into the room in a really ugly pink gown**  
  
Jessica: Uh. It's um. great.  
  
Christine: Good, I thought it might be bad, but since you like it I'll wear it.  
  
Erica: Yea. it's um wonderful.  
  
Sherlock: **Knocking on the door** Are you ladies ready yet? It's almost time to go!  
  
Jessica: We'll be out in a moment.  
  
(They finish getting ready and go to the big house where the party is being held)  
  
Amy: (The hostess) Welcome Jessica and Stephanie. Who are they?  
  
Jessica: Well, these are my friends Sherlock, Watson, Erik, Raoul, Christine and Julia.  
  
Everyone: **Various greetings**  
  
Amy: **Shakily** Well, yea, hello. Enjoy the party.  
  
(They all go in and Christmas music is playing in the background. Raoul and Watson rush the refreshment table, Stephanie goes near the fireplace, Erik, Sherlock, and Jessica go to converse with the other intellects, and Julia and Christine go in the corner and don't talk to anyone.)  
  
Watson: **Tasting caviar** Eww! This stuff is nasty!  
  
Raoul: **Tries some** Yea! Eww! **Launches the tray at Amy's head and it gets in her hair**  
  
Amy: What's the meaning of this?! **Goes over and smashes escargots in Raoul's face**  
  
Raoul: Eww! Nasty snails! **Throws rice pudding at some rich person's head**  
  
Rich Person#1: What's going on?! **Throws maple syrup at Christine**  
  
Christine: Do you know how long it took me to do my hair?! Now you must die! **Throws fruit cake at Stephanie's head**  
  
Stephanie: **Turns around and she's really angry** okay! Who disturbed me while I was watching the fire?! **Points to Raoul** It was you wasn't it! That's it! You're dead che cazzo! Die! **Jumps Raoul and begins attacking**  
  
(The food fight persists and everyone is kicked out)  
  
Jessica: **Cuffs Raoul** this wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a fop!  
  
Raoul: I am not a fop; I am a special human being.  
  
Stephanie: Emphasis on special.  
  
Raoul: **Starts to cry**  
  
Stephanie: **Laughing** che cazzo!  
  
(They all go back to Jessica's and look at the lights at night)  
  
Watson: Wow, they look craptastic!  
  
Jessica: Shut up, it was all your fault.  
  
Watson: What do you mean?  
  
Jessica: Well if stupid Raoul didn't break his arm then none of this would have happened.  
  
Sherlock: It probably would have happened in a different sequence.  
  
Jessica: Well, let's all go inside, tomorrow we're going caroling.  
  
Everyone: **Groans**  
  
(They go into the house and go to sleep.) 


	6. Caroling

Caroling  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything that you see as familiar, especially the Christmas songs. I do not own Weird Al's "It's Christmas at Ground Zero"  
  
(They're all getting ready to go caroling)  
  
Erica: It's so cold here; we should have spent Christmas at my house.  
  
Jessica: Yea, and decorated a palm tree? I don't think so. Pshaw!  
  
Raoul: Can we bring the telletubbie Christmas CD?  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
Raoul: Fine be that way.  
  
Everyone: We will.  
  
Stephanie: In this month's edition of "Pyromaniac's Monthly" they listed several Christmas carols for the special Pyro's Christmas. Like, "We wish you a flaming Christmas," "Burning Bells," "Come all Ye Pyro's," "Silent Inferno," and "Oh burned up tree."  
  
Jessica: How about no?  
  
Sherlock: In England we let poor people do this.  
  
Stephanie: In Italy I used to do this.  
  
Watson: I don't get it.  
  
Stephanie: You wouldn't.  
  
Julia: **Singing** It's Christmas at Ground Zero, there's music in the air, the sleigh bells are ringing and the caroler's a singin' as the air raid sirens blare!  
  
Watson: That's politically incorrect.  
  
Julia: Do I look like I care?  
  
Watson: No, not really.  
  
(They are all at the park singing.)  
  
All: Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul. With a corncob pipe and a button nose and two eyes made out of coal. Frosty the snowman was a fairy tale they say he was made of snow but the children know that he came to life one day. There must have been some magic in that old silk hat they found for when they placed it on his head he began to dance around. Frosty the snowman was alive as he could be he was made of snow but the children know that he came to life one day. He led them down the streets of town right to the traffic cop. He only paused a moment when he heard him holler "Stop!"  
  
Random Person: SHUT UP YOU PEOPLE, NORMAL PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO ENJOY THE HOLIDAYS! **Throws a shoe at them and they run away**  
  
Stephanie: Well that was some short lived caroling. What do we do now?  
  
Jessica: Well, it's the day before Christmas Eve, so there must be some movies on.  
  
(They all go to the house and sit around the TV)  
  
Jessica: It says "The Year without a Santa Clause," is going on.  
  
Stephanie: Is that the one with Mr. Heatmister?  
  
Jessica: Yes, it is.  
  
Stephanie: Awesome.  
  
Christine: I'm going to go make lots popcorn.  
  
Raoul: Put extra butter on it.  
  
Christine: But dear, your lactose intolerant.  
  
Raoul: I don't care.  
  
Christine: But you could go into cardiac arrest.  
  
Raoul: Fine ruin my Christmas.  
  
Christine: I will. **Goes to make popcorn**  
  
Erik: This is really bad; we really need to do something else.  
  
Julia: Until you come up with something else don't complain.  
  
Christine: **Comes back with the popcorn** I hope there's enough.  
  
Jessica: You made 6 bowls of popcorn? What's wrong with you?  
  
Christine: I like to use microwave.  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Watson: The Barney Christmas special should be going on.  
  
Jessica: If you want to watch that go in your room.  
  
Watson and Raoul: **Go to their rooms**  
  
Erik: Well that rids us of the fops.  
  
Erica: Now Christmas is perfect.  
  
Stephanie: No wait, **Lights a fire** now it's perfect.  
  
Julia: I want candy.  
  
Jessica: I don't have any!  
  
Julia: What kind of person are you? You have no candy at Christmas? You're like a candy Nazi! You evil person! I should report you to the candy Nazi police.  
  
Jessica: Are there candy Nazi police?  
  
Julia: Yes you stupid girl!  
  
Jessica: Look who's talking.  
  
Julia: Fine I'm gonna go watch Barney.  
  
Erik: Since when did we have 3 fops?  
  
Sherlock: Erik, it's just better we don't inquire about it.  
  
(They finish the movie and all go to bed) 


	7. Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own any POTO or Sherlock Holmes characters. Also, the family members mentioned here are based upon real people and are all basically as written. Yes I know after you read this your eyes will look like this: O_o. But I can't help what my family is like.  
  
(Everyone goes to Jessica's aunt's house, two hours from her house and they're driving there)  
  
Jessica: There are a few things you should know.  
  
Christine: Like what?  
  
Jessica: First of all, my family is Italian that means they're gregarious and don't be surprised if they come up and act like they know you. NEVER attempt to steal food or you'll meet the prickly end of a broom. Lastly, don't be rude to them, first impressions mean a lot.  
  
Raoul: **Singing** Beans, beans, they're good for your heart the more you eat the more you -  
  
Jessica: That's what I mean, don't do anything like that.  
  
Christine: I'm sure you're exaggerating.  
  
Stephanie: No she's not! It's all true.  
  
(Two hours later they're at Jessica's Aunty Joyce's house)  
  
Joyce: Hello everyone.  
  
Watson: It smells like fish.  
  
Stephanie: It's supposed to; it's an Italian Christmas tradition. Do you have a problem with that?  
  
Watson: No! Don't burn me!  
  
Jessica: I suppose I should bring you all to meet the rest of the people I call my family.  
  
Mom: Jessica! Who are your friends?  
  
Jessica: Well, we have Stephanie, Erica, Julia, Christine, Raoul, Erik, Watson, and Sherlock.  
  
Mom: Good now get away from the food.  
  
Watson: **Sneaks away into the kitchen and tries to steal a fried shrimp**  
  
Grammy: **Hits him with a broom** Go away! Get away from the food you thief!  
  
Watson: Ow! You're hurting me.  
  
Poppy: When's the food gonna be done?  
  
Grammy: Shut up!  
  
Poppy: Don't tell me to shut up, you shut up.  
  
Mom: Why don't both of you shut up?  
  
Uncle Dave: **While the rest of them are arguing steals shrimp and is not caught**  
  
Watson: **Attempts the same thing but is caught**  
  
Grammy: **Hitting him with a broom** what did I tell you?! Stay away from the food!  
  
Watson: **Runs away and whimpers**  
  
DJ: (Seven year old cousin) Hi Jess! Is this your boyfriend? **Points to Sherlock**  
  
Jessica: **Shifty eyes** Uh. no.  
  
DJ: **Pinches Jessica's butt**  
  
Jessica: DJ! What's wrong with you?!  
  
DJ: **Points to Sherlock** He did it!  
  
Sherlock: You know perfectly well I didn't do that.  
  
Jessica: Whatever, let's go.  
  
DJ: I'm telling you he did it!  
  
Jessica: Whatever. **Leads them upstairs**  
  
(Rush of family comes to greet them. An hour later the food is done and Jessica and Co. are at their own table in the other room)  
  
Sherlock: How much do we have to eat?  
  
Jessica: Don't be surprised if they start to shove it down your throat when you're full.  
  
Stephanie: Ah, the memories.  
  
Watson: I love food.  
  
Julia: I couldn't tell.  
  
(By course three everyone is stuffed and Old Italian ladies are trying to make them eat more.)  
  
Grammy: **Pinching Sherlock** you're so skinny! You need to eat.  
  
Sherlock: I couldn't possibly eat anoth- **is cut off by Grammy shoving a fork full of fillet in his mouth**  
  
Raoul: If I eat anything else I'll barf.  
  
Holmes (Puppy): **Tugging at Jessica to take him outside**  
  
Jessica: Anyone want to come with me while I walk Holmes?  
  
Sherlock: I will **they go outside** It's going to snow soon.  
  
Jessica: How do you know?  
  
Sherlock: Because the sky is a light gray, perfect for snow, and it was on the weather this morning.  
  
(It starts to snow)  
  
Jessica: **Catching snowflakes in her mouth**  
  
Sherlock: Why are you doing that?  
  
Jessica: It's fun. Try it! **Keeps on catching them**  
  
Sherlock: **Tries** this is harder than it looks.  
  
Erik: **Runs outside** Come back inside, the biddies are beginning to worry.  
  
Jessica: Fine, come Holmes. **The puppy and person follow**  
  
(They go back inside)  
  
Mom: Jessica, it's time to open presents from the rest of us.  
  
Jessica: Fine. **Is handed a pile of presents**  
  
Ben (Jessica's brother): Open this one! **Snickers**  
  
Jessica: Fine! **Opens present but then quickly snaps the lid shut**  
  
Mom: What did you get?  
  
Jessica: Nothing! He gave me a box, something I always wanted. Oh look at the time we have to be going!  
  
Ben: No, there's something in there!  
  
Jessica: **Through her teeth** No there's not!  
  
Ben: **Snatches the box and holds up some lacy underwear** Ha! Who wouldn't want these!  
  
Jessica: **Really embarrassed** I HATE YOU! **Attacks him** Anyway, onto something else. **Opens a different box and holds up a pair of PJ's** thanks mom. But it's already nine o'clock we better get back home. After all, I do like to spend Christmas at home you know.  
  
Grammy: You're not leaving until you open one present from me!  
  
Jessica: **Nervously** Okay. **Opens a box that has socks in it** Thanks Gram love ya, gotta go bye!  
  
(She rushes all of them out of the house and into the car)  
  
Raoul: That wasn't so bad.  
  
Jessica: Yes it was! Did you see the "present" my brother got me?!  
  
Sherlock: I think we all did.  
  
Jessica: Exactly! That was terrible.  
  
Christine: I must say what your brother got you was an odd garment. Whatever was it?  
  
Jessica: O_o I'm going to pretend I didn't here that and Raoul will explain it to you later.  
  
Erica: Oh Jess, it wasn't so bad, and your seven-year-old cousin was adorable!  
  
Jessica: Yea, right.  
  
Watson: Did anyone grab any extras before we left? I'm hungry!  
  
Jessica: **Pulls out the ice thing for the car windows and hits him with it** Shut up. I am in no mood.  
  
Watson: Touchy!  
  
Raoul: Oh my God!  
  
Everyone: What?!  
  
Raoul: Santa is coming tonight! We better hurry home!  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Raoul: I bet all of you are getting coal, aside from Christine, Watson, and me.  
  
Erik: I personally like coal.  
  
Stephanie: Coals can be used to light fires! Fire, heh, fire.  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Jessica: Let's just drive in quietness please.  
  
Raoul: Nope! Oh! 99 bottle of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around 96 bottles of beer on the wall! 96 bottles of beer on the wall, 96 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around 201 bottles of beer on the wall! (Two hours pass) 1 bottle of beer on the wall, one bottle of beer! Take one down pass it around 0 bottles of beer on the wall!  
  
Julia: Do it again! Do it again!  
  
Erica: No! Not again! It's 11 o'clock at night and I can't take it anymore.  
  
Jessica: You took the words right out of my mouth.  
  
Sherlock: Let us all go to bed and we'll have our present exchange in the morning.  
  
Everyone: Good idea. **Go inside and go to bed immediately** 


	8. Christmas Day

Christmas Day  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own POTO or Sherlock Holmes characters because if I did then I would be a smelly old dead man! Anyway, R&R and enjoy! To answer a few questions I have no idea if there are really Faust CD's and secondly the Italian words mean "You *bad word for **wiener**" Anyway, go on and read. Oh, by the way, I do not own any fast food conglomerate either.  
  
Raoul: **Wakes up at five in the morning and runs into Stephanie's room** Hurry! Get up! Venice is sinking!  
  
Stephanie: **Pulls pillow over her face** No it's not! Go away fop!  
  
Raoul: C'mon! You know you want to get up **Pokes her**  
  
Stephanie: **Jumps up and lights a match** Touch me again and I swear to God I'll burn you!  
  
Raoul: O_o **Backs out of the room slowly and then goes into Jessica's room** Wake up **Grins evilly with an evil scheme** It's Sherlock. I love you!  
  
Jessica: **Sits up abruptly** what huh? What's going on? **Looks around to see fop** Hey! You're not Sherlock! Get out of here!  
  
Fop: Nice PJ's **referring to the tank top and flannel pants**  
  
Jessica: **Screaming** GET OUT OR I'LL KILL YOU! IT'S FIVE IN THE FREAKIN' MORNING! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? DON'T YOU HAVE A LITTLE COMMON DECENCY AND CAN YOU REFRAIN FROM MAKING RUDE COMMENTS ABOUT MY PAJAMAS?!  
  
Sherlock: **Runs in the room in his shorts with no shirt** what the devil going? I heard screaming. **Notices the fop** oh, I see why you were screaming. Remove yourself from the room fop.  
  
Raoul: **Giggling** Nice PJ's. **Leaves the room before Sherlock can say anything to go into Julia's room** Wakie wakie, eggs and bakie!  
  
Julia: **Groggily** is that you Santa?  
  
Raoul: **Starts to jump on the bed** nope, it's Raoul! Let's go wake everyone up!  
  
Julia: Okay! I love annoying people early in the morning. **They both go to wake up Erik**  
  
Both: Merry Christmas Erik!  
  
Erik: **Sits up in bed not realizing what's going on and throws Punjab lassos at them** What's the meaning of this?  
  
Julia: O_o  
  
Raoul: I'm choking! Help me Erik!  
  
Erik: I can see that, and no I will not help you. But you can help me.  
  
Raoul: How?  
  
Erik: Lift your feet off the ground.  
  
Raoul: **Is about to do it** Hey, wait! That would hurt; I don't think I want to do it.  
  
Erik: Ugh. **Gets up out of bed with only muscle shirt and boxers on**  
  
Julia: Wow, you have lots of muscles.  
  
Erik: **Sarcastically** you don't say. Anyway, this will be an extra Christmas present; I'll let you two live to see another day.  
  
Julia: Yay! This is my favorite gift! **Eyes water** I feel so honored you wanted to give it to me!  
  
Erik: O_o. You two idiots can now go wakeup someone else as I am obviously awake.  
  
Julia: Let's go Raoul. **They skip into Christine's room**  
  
Raoul: **Faking an English accent while jumping on the bed** Wake up love!  
  
Christine: **Panicky** what is it? Do you need Pengy?  
  
Raoul: Nope 'cause it's Christmas!  
  
Christine: You woke me up to tell me that?  
  
Raoul: Yup, that's about right.  
  
Christine: O_o. You two better get out of here in 5, 4, 3, 2 . . . ** they leave very quickly to annoy Erica**  
  
Julia: Hey Erica, Erik's outside the door with only his boxers on!  
  
Erica: **Jumps up out of bed and rushes to look out the door** you lied! He's not there! I'll kill you fop! **Attacks the fop and then hits him on the head with a shoe**  
  
Raoul: **Takes shoe** Oh! It fits! Thank you for the present!  
  
Erica: Gimme that! **Snatches back the shoe and shoos them out into the hallway**  
  
Raoul: The last one to wake up is Watson!  
  
Julia: I have an idea!  
  
Raoul: What?!  
  
Julia: **Yells really loud** WATSON! TELLETUBBIES ARE ON!  
  
Watson: **Runs out into the hall with telletubbie footy pajamas** they are?! Is it six o'clock already?!  
  
Raoul: Nope! I just wanted to wake you up to go open presents!  
  
Watson: **Jumps on fop and sits on his head** you woke me up before telletubbies and then lied? I feel so unloved **Starts to sob**  
  
Julia: **Points and laughs at Raoul** Ha! You have a fat man sitting on your head!  
  
Raoul: **Says something but is muffled by Watson's butt**  
  
(Finally everyone is sitting in the living room with all the presents)  
  
Raoul: **Worried** Where are the gifts from Santa?  
  
Erik: You cannot possibly still think Santa is real, can you?  
  
Julia, Raoul, and Watson: He's not?!  
  
Sherlock: **Making a smooth cover up** Well, he is real, but he didn't have time to get here last night as there are many children who need him much more than us.  
  
Those three: Oh.  
  
Jessica: Anyway, let's open some presents.  
  
Watson: Goody! Presents! Can I open mine first?  
  
Everyone: whatever.  
  
Watson: Goody! **Opens presents. Gets tickets to "Telletubbies on Stage," several Barney tee-shirts, a telletubbie sweater, and a "Barney meets the Telletubbies" video** Thank you everyone! I love you all!  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Raoul: My turn! **Opens presents. Gets a body bag, picture book, mirror, touch and feel book, several telletubbie shirts, a Barney doll, and a Barney live on stage movie** I love everything! I especially love my Barney doll! **Hugs doll**  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Christine: I suppose I'll open my presents. **Gets "Victoria's Secret" gift certificate** Raoul!? Why on Earth did you buy me this?  
  
Raoul: I liked the pictures of angels in the store and I wanted you to be my angel.  
  
Christine: If I weren't thoroughly disgusted that would be sweet. **Continues to open gifts and gets to Erik's stuff** Oh Erik! Thank you so much. You really do spoil me.  
  
Erik: I know.  
  
Christine: I love you Erik! **Raoul gives her a mean look** in that platonic kind of way.  
  
Erik: **Under his breath** Rats.  
  
Christine: **Continues to open presents and receives a whole bunch of girly stuff** I love the presents, I will be sure to use it all, well accept that toaster, but thanks anyway.  
  
Stephanie: No problem. Now it's my turn. **Opens various presents like, matches, fireworks, and various other fire related propaganda** this is the best Christmas ever! **Hugs a firework**  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Jessica: I want to open mine. **Opens lots of books and a microscope** I love the microscope!  
  
Sherlock: For some odd reason I knew you would.  
  
Erik: I would like to open my presents now.  
  
Christine: Oh! Open mine first.  
  
Erik: Okay? **Opens box to reveal a baby pink mask** Oh. . . It's er, um, interesting.  
  
Christine: I knew you would like it. Put it on!  
  
Erik: I'll save it for a special occasion. **Opens other presents including a new rope, an opera CD, and various other musical things** Thanks. **Puts CD in a CD player and listens to it with his ear phones**  
  
Julia: Me, me, me! **Tears open presents and gets all telletubbie stuff from everyone** I feel so telletubbie-ish! I thank all of you with all my heart. **Goes to put on telletubbie footy PJ's from Watson**  
  
Sherlock: I already know what my presents are so I see no point in opening them.  
  
Erik: Oh yea, what did you get?  
  
Sherlock: Well, I have gotten 5 books, bunny pajamas from Watson which I will never wear, a rather unappealing yellow tie from Raoul, Christine bought me a bottle of cheap cologne, and Erik you bought me a violin case.  
  
Watson: Good show Holmes.  
  
Christine: Hey! It wasn't that cheap!  
  
Sherlock: Whatever.  
  
Erica: Finally, it's my turn. **Opens presents including POTO tickets, Plastic Erik mask, cape, other random Phantom stuff** AH! I love everything! I'll be right back **Goes into room and changes in Erik costume** I'm here the phantom of the opera!  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Erica: Fine I'll go take it off. **Goes into the other room and changes into normal clothes. **  
  
(Later Stephanie, Christine, Erica, Julia, and Jessica are all trying to make dinner.)  
  
Stephanie: So it says here that we need to bake the turkey at 400 degrees for three hours.  
  
Julia: three hours?! Are you sure?  
  
Stephanie: It says it right here.  
  
Julia: It's smudged, it says bake it on 900 for three hours you stupid girl you.  
  
Jessica: Are you sure?  
  
Julia: Yea I am sure, if I wasn't sure would I say it?  
  
Christine: Let's just get cooking Raoul gets cranky when he's hungry.  
  
Erica: Why? Slight hunger never killed anyone.  
  
Christine: Raoul starts whining and complaining and it is quite annoying.  
  
Erica: Amen to that. Anyway, Steph you can do the corn, Jess you peal the potatoes, Christine you can do something with the turkey, Julia you can um, well, maybe you can, um, I think you could help Christine, and I'll do something that involves not cooking.  
  
Jessica: Why do I have to peal potatoes? The blade scares me.  
  
Girls: O_o  
  
Jessica: Fine I'll go **Goes off to peal potatoes**  
  
Christine: **From the other side of the kitchen** this oven doesn't go up to 900 degrees.  
  
Julia: Then we can make it on 450 for six hours instead of three.  
  
Erica: That means we won't be eating until seven o'clock.  
  
Julia: Yup. I know. C'mon Christine, we'll finish the turkey.  
  
Jessica: OW!  
  
(They all run over)  
  
Stephanie: What'd ya' do Jess?  
  
Jessica: **Holding up a bloody finger** I cut myself with the potato peeler.  
  
Julia: You stupid girl you! **Goes and gets a few band-aids** Here you go you wimp.  
  
Jessica: **Puts on the band-aids and then goes back to peeling**  
  
Erica: Any who, I'll go see how the guys are doing.  
  
(Meanwhile in the other room,)  
  
Sherlock: Ha! Look at them go!  
  
Erik: This is hysterical!  
  
Erica: **Walks in the room to see Watson and Raoul beating each other up over a Barney doll** Okay, who's idea was it to make them fight over that?  
  
Sherlock: **Obviously lying** I have no idea, they just started fighting.  
  
Erica: Stop lying, who's idea was it? **Before they get a chance to answer the fire alarm goes off** Oh man! **Runs into the kitchen and sees Stephanie's corn burning** How did you manage to do that?  
  
Stephanie: **Smirking** that's for me to know and you to never find out.  
  
Erica: Ugh! This is a disaster!  
  
(Six hours later when they're about to take the turkey out of the oven)  
  
Christine: Well at least we know the turkey isn't ruined. **Pulls out the little black shriveled thing that was once a turkey** I suppose I spoke too soon.  
  
Stephanie: **Mocking** I suppose you did.  
  
Julia: Can we all say "Burger King?"  
  
Jessica: More like Boston Market.  
  
Julia: Yucky chicken!  
  
Erica: Chickens?! Where?!  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Erik: **Runs in from the other room** I smell fire, what's going on? **Sees mutilated turkey** I suppose I should warn the fops and Sherlock that we will not be eating in tonight. **Walks into the other room**  
  
Raoul: WHAT?! THE FOOD ISN'T DONE YET? THAT'S TERRIBLE! WE'RE ALL GOING TO STARVE!  
  
Sherlock: We will not starve and it will only take us five minutes to get to the nearest restaurant, not even five minutes.  
  
Erik: Since it is the holiday we should spend a little extra for food.  
  
(Twenty minutes later everyone is sitting in a fancy restaurant in fancy clothes waiting to be served.)  
  
Raoul: **Whining** I'm hungry! I want food! Christine where's Pengy?  
  
Julia: Shut up!  
  
Christine: **Hands him Pengy** There you go Raoul dear.  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
(The waiter brings the food and Raoul manages to smash his face into it and devoir all of it in seven minutes flat)  
  
Raoul: **Big Belch**  
  
Christine: **Sternly** what do you say?  
  
Raoul: 'Scuse me!  
  
Stephanie: This sucks, I hate fancy food. Fancy food is nasty.  
  
Jessica: Suck it up and eat.  
  
Stephanie: You sound like my mother.  
  
Jessica: Shut up.  
  
Sherlock: I, for one, like the restaurant.  
  
Stephanie: **Being smart-allecky** it's your obligation to like whatever she picks.  
  
Sherlock: What do you mean by that?  
  
Stephanie: **Shaking her head** Nothing, absolutely nothing.  
  
Watson: I just thought I should say God bless us, everyone!  
  
THE END! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
  
Raoul: We wish you a foppy Christmas, we wish you a foppy Christ-  
  
Erik: **Strangles him to death** Well, Erica did say I could kill him after Christmas. Happy holidays everyone!  
  
THIS TIME IT'S SERIOUSLY THE END! 


End file.
